Alianza
by 16yuki
Summary: esta es la unica forma que se nos ocurrio para acabar con la guerra, porfavor no nos mates!
1. Chapter 1

_**Alianza**_

_**Capitulo uno**_

_**Junta con el maou**_

Bien las cosas en esta época podían describirse de la siguiente manera; no todo era paz en algunos países unidos, shin makoku, como la nación de Bielefield; esta nación estaba teniendo problemas por dos razones no querían mucho al nuevo maou por ser un mestizo, lo cual llevaba que la gente humana que vivía cerca les causara conflictos, y la segunda que no aceptaban la ayuda de este. Bueno o no la aceptaban porque a pesar de ser una de las naciones más poderosas, ese conflicto no le estaba ayudando mucho por lo que después de un tiempo no les quedo de otra que aceptar la ayuda del nuevo maou y todo lo que esto traería.

El palacio se había decorado de la mejor manera posible para la llegada de tan importante personaje, cosa que a cierto rubio no le gustaba para nada y más porque se sentía traicionado por su familia, bueno parte de ellos que sin nada y sin ninguna duda habían aceptado al extraño como el rey, así de fácil sus hermanos y su madre lo habían desilusionado, pero viendo que no había más remedio le dijo a su tío que aceptará la ayuda del dichoso rey y más porque no quería ver partir a las soldados y luego verlos regresar sin un brazo o una pierna incluso muertos y de esta forma se terminaría todo, pues bien no quedaba de otra, que su orgullo doliera ya que a él no lo dejaban ir a pelear.

En otra parte, para ser precisos en un carruaje que estaba a pocas horas de llegar al gran y majestuoso castillo de una noble y orgullosa nación.

—bien ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer para que la guerra en esta zona acabe? – dijo el rey decidido

—al parecer el problema con los humanos es debido a que esta nación no lo tolera a usted

— ¿y qué se supone que haga si me odian Gwendal?

—el estar aquí ya que ellos fueron los que te mandaron a llamar, es un gran avance es como decirle a la gente que bueno ya te aceptan – dijo conrad

—Bueno pues daré lo mejor de mí para que todo se solucione – dijo con firmeza

—la unión es lo que me preocupa ¿cómo está él? – dijo el mayor

— ¿Él?- a que se referían, la duda mataba la curiosidad al rey

—Nuestro hermano menor – dio el castaño

—Faltan 5 minutos para que lleguemos – dijo el soldado que conducía

—bien, es hora de prepararnos

La puerta del gran carruaje se abrió para dar paso a la figura de Gwendal y Conrad detrás de el, que al ver a cierto rubio con su uniforme azul de gala suspiraron aliviados para toparse con la mirada seria de Waltorana bielefield al igual que el otro rubio en su uniforme azul.

Las cosas no podían estar más tensas de lo que ya estaban, por fin el gran rey hizo acto de aparición sus vestiduras eran totalmente negras a excepción de la capa roja que llevaba. Todos hicieron una reverencial al verlo bajar.

—Bienvenido – dijo el jefe de la familia haciendo una reverencia al igual que su sobrino

—hermoso – dijo el rey sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho a ver a un chico casi de su edad pero mucho más atractivo y es que nunca le gustaron los chicos pero este tenía algo especial sus cabellos rubios y ojos verdes lo llamaban a gritos, que no pudo más que hacer que acercarse a él y…

—Wólfram – dijo Gwendal, a lo que el menor que mantenía la vista curioso en el maou fue desviada para verlo lo que le dio tiempo al rey de reaccionar ya que este pensó en besarlo lo bueno es que todos los movimientos lo había pensado, si los hubiera hecho de seguro ese lindo chico pensaría que es un pervertido.

—Hermano – dijo serio no como un hermano que se acaba de encontrar con otro sino un hermano al que no quieres ver.

—Wólfram estábamos preocupados por ti – dijo el castaño

—no lo creo, solo creo que se preocuparon de que yo no muriera porque así no tendrían el control sobre esta nación, como dicen la sangre nos une, sí claro, en la primera me cambiaron por un extraño – no se molestó en ocultar su molestia

—que me hayan apoyado no significa que te hayan dado la espalda –

—usted menos que nadie tiene el derecho de opinar en todo esto su majestad

—si lo dijeras en otro tono más amable creería que de verdad me tienes respeto

—no creo respetar nunca a alguien como usted

—Wólfram – dijo su tío – es mejor acabar con todo esto, que los humanos vengan que hemos aceptado al rey y que esta situación termine de una vez por todas, no quiero más bajas en el ejército ni de nuestro pueblo -

—sí, tío -

—ahora si me siguen para que hablemos esto con calma –

Una semana después los conflictos ya habían terminado por lo intervención del rey que pues se presentó en el campo de batalla diciendo que todo es un mal entendido que esa nación no se había separado de shin makuko, sino que solo fueron rumores y que por lo tanto la guerra no tenía ningún sentido.

— ¿y bien qué es lo que pasa? – dijo el rubio que no estaba del todo feliz de estar en esa reunión, tenía un mal presentimiento a menos que lo regañaran por ignorar al rey, es que ese joven se la paso acosándolo todo el tiempo.

—Bueno, Wólfram debemos hablar seriamente – dijo su tío

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—las cosas no están saliendo como lo planeamos, la única opción que queda para hacer que las cosas mejoren es que te comprometas con el maou por un tiempo…

- ¡¿Qué? No! estoy loco para tener una relación con alguien como él – dijo apuntándolo

—oye esto no me agrada a mí tampoco – bueno no mucho pensó

—Nadie te pregunto – mirada asesina

—pero sobrino es la única forma ya que los humanos piensan que solo es un truco

—pero…¿ yo comprometido con él? ¿no puede ser alguien más? –

—no, eres el único y el más importante, además eres el príncipe que más razón eres el orgullo de esta nación

—por eso no puedo rebajarme a esto -

—Wólfram – dijo serio

—está bien! a partir de hoy soy el prometido del rey -

—Y te vas con él a pacto de sangre – mencionó y salió corriendo, no por temerle sino que por más que su sobrino lo amara, cuando este se enojaba no importaba mucho de quien se tratara sus poderes se salían de control.

Una semana, una maldita semana llevaba en el castillo del maou y no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera morir de aburrimiento, bueno esta iba hacer la primera noche que pasara allí, porque los otros días fueron el viaje, que por cierto estaba está indignado no lo dejaron cabalgar; es verdad para ese día su compromiso ya lo sabrían hasta el fin del mundo.

La bienvenida que se imaginó no fue como resulto, al llegar pudo ver a su madre que no había cambiado en nada pero al igual que sus hermanos no le dijo más que hola y ya fue cuando el gran rey dio un anuncio a todos los empleados y nobles que vivían allí

—quiero comunicarles que esta viaje fue muy útil ya que todo se ha solucionado y regreso con el tesoro más hermoso de las tierras de bielefield

— ¿y qué es heika? – dijo la mujer rubia que pronto seria su suegra sonrío le gustaba la idea

—Wólfram von bielefield

— ¿Quién? ¿ yo? – dijo el rubio ya que no estaba prestando la más mínima atención, solo estaba concentrado en que gracias al cielo había podido traer así a la escolta, por fin algo de diversión, hacer que sus soldados sufran era su mayor satisfacción pero solo porque tenían que ser los mejores.

—claro, eres lo más hermoso que nunca haya visto y hoy tengo la fortuna de presentarle a los que convivirán contigo como mi prometido y si todo sale bien muy pronto como esposo – de donde salían todas esas palabras, ni el mismo lo sabía; solo sabía una cosa y esa era que se había enamorado a primera vista el príncipe.

—no creo que yo llegue a casarme contigo

—Wolfy los hijos fuera del matrimonio no son bien vistos – dijo su madre a lo que solo atino a sonrojarse y bajar la cabeza.

Una vez pasado todo eso todos regresaron a sus labores diarias.

—Bien – dijo entrando a la oficina de su prometido – ¿dónde voy a dormir?

—¿cómo qué dónde? pues en nuestra habitación

—yo no pienso compartir la cama contigo

— ¿Cómo de qué no? Es una tradición, nadie creería en nuestro compromiso si se sabe que no duermes conmigo – dijo serio

—podrías poner otra cama en la habitación

—la gente en este palacio es muy comunicativa así que… no- sonrió – nos vemos en la noche y paso junto a él.

Una vez fuera y lejos el rey dio un suspiro, se puso a meditar, ¡¿qué demonios estoy haciendo? no puedo obligarlo a dormir conmigo, ahora entiendo lo que dicen que se hacen locuras por amor, pero creo las mías más que locuras son estupideces, y eso que tengo 20 años, pero Wólfram se ve de 17 es tan lindo, waa shibuya Yuuri – se regañó a el mismo – dijo - deja comportarte como una colegiala enamorada, lograré que mi prometido me ame -

Ya en la noche en la habitación del maou, este sin más entro, viendo como en su cama había como 20 almohadas que dividían la cama en dos

— ¿Qué es eso? - señalo

—Es una barrera, tú lado, mi lado – dijo el príncipe orgulloso

—Ahhh – dijo como si nada pues que más podía hacer – está bien por lo menos no dormiré en el sofá - suspiró

—No me des ideas – amenazo el rubio pero extrañamente se estaba riendo cosa que lo hizo sonreír, sin más fue al baño a cambiarse, para que así su prometido se cambiara en la habitación, pero recordó que tenía que bañarse, cosa que el rubio ya había hecho

— ¡MALDICION! – grito el demonio asustándolo

— ¿Qué pasa? – dijo entrando a la habitación

—Olvide mi pijama – dijo entre triste y desilusionado

—Que mal solo te queda una opción – dijo el rey

—Me prestarás una – dijo con un brillito en los ojos

—no, tendrás que dormir en ropa interior –

—No – dijo al tiempo que le daba una cachetada por andarlo desvistiendo con la mirada

_**Fin del cap.**_

¿Wólfram dormirá en ropa interior? Eso no lo sé

hola, este cap hace tiempo que lo escribí pero se había perdido, mas bien mi beta me dijo que nunca se lo envíe pero como ven ya apareció después de varios años es broma.

lo que si es que mientras lo volvía a leer me di cuenta que tiene cierto parecido con un fic que se llama El usurpador, lo solo quiero decir que fue por casualidad, ya que mas adelante se pone diferente solo creo que se parecen en el principio; aunque un amigo me dijo que no se parecen, pero no esta de mas aclarar las cosas.

recuerden que si quieren que continúe tienen que dejarme comentarios!

sin mas hasta la próxima claro si quieren?


	2. ¿chismes?

_**Alianza**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Comentarios**_

— ¡Oye, duele! – dijo mientras se sobaba la zona afectada.

—De eso se trataba – sonrió con malicia el rubio.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo dormirás? – venganza, pensó.

—Bueno…yo… le prestare un pijama a uno de mis hermanos – sonrió ante su genial idea, por alguna razón estaba sonriendo más de lo normal, ¿acaso ese sujeto lo hacía reír? No recordaba haber reído tanto en los últimos años y allí estaba la respuesta, ese tipo lo hacía sonreír.

—No puedes. La gente de aquí, como ya te dije, es muy comunicativa, y que salgas de la habitación de tu prometido a altas horas de la noche no se verá bien – dijo recostándose en el que suponía que era su lado de la cama.

—No creo que la gente mal piense, después de todo es a mis hermanos a quienes les voy a prestar ropa de dormir –

— ¿Y cómo sabe la gente que no te estás yendo con un amante? –

— ¡Tú eres el único pervertido que piensa eso!

—No, yo solo te digo lo que puede pasar – dijo en tono inocente, ya se había dado cuenta de un punto débil del rubio. Tal vez de mas, esos eran su orgullo, obstinación y que podía ser un poco caprichoso.

—No me importa, iré a pedirle un pijama a Conrad – se dio la vuelta.

—Alto – dijo poniéndose de pie – hagamos una cosa, a ti no te conviene que desde el primer día se te vea mal, así que mejor compartamos mi pijama– quiso aparentar seriedad

—Porque mejor no me prestas una –

—Porque no tengo otra – rió, y es que era la verdad. Por alguna razón solo encontró esa.

—Mientes – apunto acusador.

—Puedes revisar, solo tengo esta, pero si quieres te doy la parte de arriba - ¿Cómo se verá? Pensó tranquilo, todavía no dice que sí.

—Creo que mejor duermo con mi ropa – fingió indiferencia

—Será muy incomodo – sin más se quito la parte superior – toma total hoy hace calor – dijo con un sonrojo.

—Gracias, supongo – dijo sonrojado también, se fue al baño a cambiarse mientras el rey meditaba en: si hago las cosas con prisa saldrán mal lo mejor es que primero seamos amigos y si se da que se dé, no debo de parecer desesperado.

—Listo – dijo saliendo.

—Pues bien, a dormir – dijo sin mirarlo, acomodándose en el lado de su cama.

—Buenas noches – dijo y se fue a acostar en su lado de la cama.

—Buenas noches – contesto como si nada.

No había pasado más de 3 horas cuando sintió como algo chocaba con él, abrió los ojos esperando ver una almohada en su cara, pero no. Su cara se había golpeado, vio donde estaba, se encontraba en el piso ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Sin más se puso de pie para ver a su prometido ocupando toda la cama, entonces… lo notó, su pijama le quedaba grande al rubio y podía ver claramente sus piernas porque no era tan larga, pero no podía describirlo, le quedaba tan sexy.

—Tranquilízate, no eres un pervertido ten autocontrol, no es la primera ves que ves a un hombre durmiendo, pero ninguno me había llamado la atención–– se dijo a sí mismo.

— ¿Qué es en realidad lo que me gusta de él? ¿Solo su cuerpo y su cara? ¿Estaré siendo muy…? Antes de hacer algo tengo que descubrir si esto es amor o solo una ilusión, no quiero lastimarlo. Y con ese pensamiento busco un lugar en su propia cama para quedarse dormido.

Ya había amanecido, por alguna razón no le extraño despertar en el suelo, los hábitos de su nuevo prometido le traerían problemas.

—Buenos días – saludó Conrad entrando sin tocar la puerta.

—Buenos días – saludó Yuuri desde el piso.

— ¿Cómo la paso? – ese tono no daba a la simple curiosidad.

—Tu hermano se mueve mucho mientras duerme – dijo levantándose.

—Lo sé, siempre ha sido muy inquieto – sonrisa especial.

— ¡USTEDES DOS YA CALLENSE QUE NO ME DEJAN DORMIR! – Wólfram les lanzó unas almohadas, una a cada quien pegándoles en la cara, por lo que los dos sujetos salieron lo más rápido posible de la habitación.

—Si que tiene su carácter, y pensar que yo dije que solo era una cara bonita – susurro.

— ¿Dijo algo majestad?

—No, y es Yuuri – sonrió.

No había pasado más de tres semana y los prometidos reales no se veían tan enamorados como todo el pueblo suponía, las peleas no se hacían esperar y eso de ser el prometido del rey se estaba volviendo un problema para Wólfram.

—Yo quiero ir a esa misión, solo me han dado misiones para principiantes – dijo molesto ante los cuatro que se encontraban allí, sus dos hermanos, el consejero y su prometido.

—Entiende que por ser el prometido del rey alguien podría intentar algo en tu contra – dijo Gwendal.

—Se cuidarme solo – dijo conteniéndose de gritar.

—No es el caso, piensa en todo lo que te puede pasar–

—Con mi tío yo iba a misiones más peligrosas que patrullar la cuidad y ver la desaparición de verduras de un huerto –

—Pero en ese entonces no eras tan importante – dijo Gunter.

— ¿QUE NO ERA IMPORTANTE? SOY EL PRINCIPE HEREDERO AL TRONO DE BIELFIELD, ¿Y NO SOY IMPORTANTE?– sin mas había perdido el control – ME VOY A ESA MISION LLUEVA, TRUENE O LO QUE SEA QUE PASE – salió de la habitación hecho una furia.

—Wólfram, espera – salió el rey detrás de e.l

— ¡No quiero, ya soy mayor, he pasado todo tipo de entrenamiento en la academia y me viene a decir que no tengo la capacidad para ir a cierto tipo de misiones! – decía el rubio, Yuuri corrió hasta que le dio alcance y lo sujeto del brazo.

— ¿Podrías calmarte un poco? –

— ¡No quiero hablar contigo! – trató de zafarse del agarre de su enemigo.

—Vamos, tranquilízate – dijo mientras lo arrastraba hacia los jardines, una vez que estuvieron lo suficiente mente lejos habló.

—Se que no soy la mejor persona con la que quieras tratar este tipo de cosas, pero ten en cuenta que esto no solo te afecta a ti, sino que afecta a todo el reino.

—Lo sé – dijo ya más tranquilo - ¡pero no soporto que me traten como a un bebé!

—Te protegen porque te aman.

—Pues me aman de una forma muy rara, si me sobreprotegen ¿cómo se supone que voy a aprender defenderme cuanto ellos no estén?

—Mira, te contare la verdad, el pueblo, tanto los humanos como los demonios creen que este compromiso no es más que un farsa – se sentó junto a un árbol.

—Como si no fuera la verdad - dijo con sarcasmo sentándose a su lado, ya que no se llevaban del todo mal.

—Pero es que no entiendes. Se supone que este compromiso es una forma de unir mas a los humanos y los demonios, el que el príncipe de la más poderosa nación aceptara el compromiso con un medio humano daba a entender que el reino aceptaba a los humanos sin perjuicios.

—Entonces no crees que para todo eso lo mejor habría sido que te comprometieras con un humano

—No, los demonios se molestarían, no es lo mismo, no tendría el apoyo de ellos. Que mi madre sea humana me ayuda a que los humanos confíen en mí, pero no ayuda a que los demonios lo hagan, se ofenderían al grado de que no les importe mucho la decisión del rey Shinou.

—Esto es una completa locura – suspiró el príncipe.

—Lo sé – suspiró– pero no nos llevamos tan mal ¿o sí?

—Solo no te soporto por enclenque –

— ¡ahh! no soy un enclenque ¿Qué pruebas tienes de ello?

—No sabes usar una espada, montas del asco, tropiezas casi con todo y no sabes las normas de etiqueta.

—Soy nuevo en esto – se quejó.

—Y eso, te quejas demasiado – sonrió.

— ¡Oye! tú también no eres perfecto, mira que aunque eres muy bonito tienes un carácter del asco – sonrió.

—Lo siento pero tendrás que soportarme mientras esta mentira dure – tono de burla.

—Ay sí, que fastidio – dijo jugando.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde lo del rubio, todo ya se encontraba en calma. El rey firmaba papeles uno tras otro, parecía como si nunca se acabaran, hasta que una voz lo cazó de su trabajo.

— ¿Yuuri no quieres tomar un descanso? – dijo Conrad.

—Me falta mucho – se quejó.

—Descansa un rato, es lo mejor –

— Conrad ¿tú sabes que ropa de dormir le gusta a wolfram?

— ¿Ropa de dormir? – dijo confuso.

—Sí, es que Wólfram y yo compartimos mis pijamas por que los suyos se perdieron y no hemos tenido tiempo para en cangarnos de ese asunto, creo que sería un buen gesto de amistad que le compre unas, ¿no crees?

—Ya entiendo, pues cuando era pequeño madre siempre le ponía camisones rosa con olanes, se veía lindo – se sonrojó al recordar al pequeño rubio con un camisón rosa llamándole Coni-chan.

— ¿Crees que todavía los use?

—La verdad no creo, pero los soldados mayormente usan camisones blancos – dijo pensativo mientras llevaba su mano derecha a su barbilla.

— ¡Entonces vamos a comprarle unos! – dijo entusiasmado, hacer algo por el que ahora era su amigo lo ponía feliz.

Habían logrado escapar de pacto de sangre y de los crueles torturadores, entiéndase como Gwendal y Gunter, esa era la magia de tener a un Conrad a su lado, ¡dios!, debía dejar de ver anime con su madre, pensó.

Llegaron a un bonito lugar, aparentemente allí compraba ropa Cheri para todos, así que tal vez allí podrían ayudarlos a escoger algo para wólfram.

— ¡Buenos días maou! – dijo al borde del desmayo aquel sujeto que los iba a atender, claro con las prisas se le olvido ponerse el disfraz, sabía que por algo la gente lo estaba mirando demasiado.

— ¿En que puedo ayudarlo? – dijo de lo más servicial.

—Quiero unos camisones–

— ¿Qué tipo de material? –

— ¿Material? – dijo confundido.

—Ya sabe, algodón, seda, etc. –

— ¿Me podría mostrar los de algodón y seda? Conrad ¿cuál usaba de pequeño?

—Creo que de algodón – ciertamente nunca lo pensó.

—Mire, le traeré varios modelos – dijo mientras emprendía la marcha a buscar lo que le pidieron.

—Esto es raro nunca había comprado camisones para un amigo – rio para disimular el sonrojo que había aparecido.

—Ustedes se llevaran bien, ya lo verá – sonrisa estilo Conrad.

—Yo no quiero solo llevarme bien con él – susurró.

— ¿Dijo algo majestad?

— ¡No! – contestó tan rápido que no le recordó llamarlo Yuuri.

—Bien, ¿Cuál le gusta majestad? – dijo el tipo de la tienda acomodando diferentes tipos de camisones en la mesa, ni se dieron cuenta de cuando la puso.

—también traje pijamas de dos piezas -

—Gracias – dijo Yuuri - ¿Cuál comprare?

—Mira ese rosa, se parece al que le ponía madre cuando era pequeño -

— ¿Entonces nos llevamos este? – entonces volvió la pregunta a su mente ¿Wólfram todavía tendría esos gustos?

—La verdad no sé – la misma pregunta paso por su mente.

— ¡Ya sé! nos llevaremos este verde – dijo con una mirada pervertida el rey. Era del mismo tamaño que su pijama, bueno de la parte superior

— ¡NO, ESTA MUY CORTO! –

—No es verdad – fingiendo inocencia, ya que de verdad si era corto.

— ¡CLARO QUE SI!

—Entonces ¿no se lo llevan?

— ¡NO!

— ¡SI! – dijo el rey, ambos se miraron, negro contra café, era un duelo de miradas en el que se desidia si se llevaban el camisón verde o no. De repente Conrad parpadeo, entonces Yuuri se volteo hacia el encargado y dijo:

—Nos lo llevamos – sonrió de lo más feliz.

— ¿Alguno más?

—Sí, estos – dijo. —Momento, otros no tan cortos, pero tampoco tan largos como el de color rosa.

Bien, esa pequeña salida les había llevado más tiempo de lo que pensaron, ya había anochecido cuando salieron del lugar. Llegaron al castillo tratando de no ser notados, claro que antes tendría que pasar por el comedor ¿quedaba alguien esperándolos para cenar todavía? Vieron que no había nadie así que salieron con dirección a la cocina para ver que podían obtener.

Cuando llegó a la habitación se dio cuenta que no era tan tarde, solo que ya había pasado la cena.

— ¿Dónde estabas? – ese era el rubio, por alguna razón su voz sonaba muy molesta.

—Salí al pueblo con Conrad – dijo guardando su pequeña sorpresa.

— ¿Estabas con él?

—Sí –

—Muchas gracias, por lo menos podrías tratar de esconderlo, con esto solo me dejas en ridículo. – estaba furioso.

— ¿De qué hablas? – ya no entendía nada.

—Si tienes una relación con Conrad por lo menos trata de esconderla mientras yo sea tu prometido, no quiero ser el hazme ir de todos porque mi prometido me engaña con mi hermano bajo el mismo techo – que era esa sensación de preocupación.

—Espera, yo no te engaño con Conrad, es solo un amigo –

—No te creo – dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Mira, es que yo fui a comprarte un regalo – dijo mostrándole el paquete.

— ¿Para mí? – dijo sorprendido haciendo que en sus mejillas apareciera un sonrojo.

—Sí, espero te guste. Conrad me ayudó, bueno, no fue de mucha ayuda pero no se lo digas – sonrió; Wólfram se tiro en la gran cama y como pudo se sentó en ella a abrir su regalo.

— ¿Camisones? – dijo confundido. Esos eran pijamas de mujer, pensó confundido.

—Conrad me dijo que tu sueles usar ese tipo de ropa para dormir – dijo apenado mientras se paraba junto a la cama.

— ¿Yo? – estaba más confundido que nunca.

—Bueno, él mencionó que tal vez ya no los usas – esto está mal, no le gusta, pensó con pánico

—Yo solo uso camisones blancos, como todos los soldados – dijo serio – pero fue un lindo detalle - ¿Por qué lo está ayudando a sentirse mejor? ¿Por qué no lo insultaba? No tenía la respuesta.

—Te compré uno blanco por si acaso – se subió rápidamente a la cama y entre los otros jalo el camisón blanco, que para su suerte o desgracia era más corto que el verde y sin mangas.

— ¡PERVERTIDO! – Gritó al ver lo corto de la pieza – me quedo con el rosa, mañana veré que hago con los demás – se bajó de la cama con la ropa dirigiéndose al baño.

—No resulto tan mal – trato de consolarse.

Un rato después wólfram hacia aparición con el camisón rosa.

—Te ves muy bien – dijo Yuuri desde su lugar en la cama.

—Gracias – dijo yendo a su lugar mientras intentaba ocultar su sonrojo.

— ¿Te gustaría hacer un trato?

— ¿Qué clase de trato? – preguntó curioso el rubio volteando para quedar frente a frente con su prometido.

—Para que la gente no hable mal de ti ni de mi, finjamos ser dos prometidos que se aman, aunque solo seamos amigos.

—Me parece bien – pensando que era una buena solución a los problemas que tenían.

—Y pierde el primero que se enamore.

— ¿Qué? -

—Sí, si tú te enamoras de verdad de mi perderás.

—No entiendo – más confundido que antes.

—Si yo logro hacer que en este tiempo en el que estamos fingiendo tú te enamores de mi perderás, porque tendrás que casarte con migo – dijo serio.

—Me estás diciendo que ¿tú vas a cortejarme?

—De cierto modo sí, fingiéremos hasta que me ames.

— ¿Y si no me enamoro? –

—Pues te dejo libre y te vas con la victoria de haber rechazado al maou – a ver que salía de su loco plan.

—Está bien…acepto – extendió su mano para cerrar el trato, el rey rápidamente la tomó cerrando así su convenio.

A la maña siguiente varios chismes rondaban por el pacto de sangre, lo que provocó que Gwendal metiera a todos en su oficina antes de desayunar.

— ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el rey.

—Lo que pasó su majestad, es que el pueblo no está muy contento con los nuevos rumores.

— ¿Rumores?

—Chismes, por así decirlo – dijo Conrad.

—A lo que Conrad se refiere majestad es que la gente está hablando y no de cosas buenas, en primera que su compromiso solo es una farsa, cosa que no negaremos, pero hay otros como que esto solo es conveniente para que usted tenga a dos de la familias nobles más poderosas a su lado sino también a los medio mazokus al tener a Conrad cerca por ser Wolfram su hermano y el mío. Otro se trata de que con su reciente salida al pueblo a comprar ropa provocativa de dormir dicen que solo quiere a Wolfram como diversión y él no puede negarse, aunque hay uno que dice que usted solo está siendo utilizado por mi hermano menor, pero bueno estamos aquí para tratar que toda esta gente se crea que ustedes de verdad se aman – dijo apuntándolos.

— ¿Nosotros? – dijeron al unisonó apuntándonos.

—Sí, ustedes, tienen que fingir que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro – dijo Gunter dando vueltas, todos en la habitación casi podian ver los corazones saliendo de su cuerpo.

— ¿Pero qué podemos hacer? – dijo Yuuri con una falsa sonrisa.

Entonces la puerta de abrió de golpe, asustando a todos.

—Buenos días familia – entro gritando la extravagante madre de el prometido, con su típico vestido negro, solo que en esta ocasión traía un montón de cosas en las manos que ciertamente asustó a todos, no por nada era la mujer más temida del reino.

— ¡Madre! – dijeron los tres hermanos al mismo tiempo con esto se puede comprobar que si tenían cierta conexión de hermanos.

—Cariño – respondió, ignorando a los otros dos para dirigirse al que más se parecía a ella.

— ¿Qué pasa madre? – contestó antes de verse atrapado entre sus pechos.

—Tengo la solución para acabar con estos chismes – respondió de lo más contenta, soltando por fin a su hijo.

—No, gracias – afirmaron todos los presentes, tratando de no prestarle atención a la mujer.

—De todas formas voy a decírselos y mi gran idea es…- marcó una pauta para ver si con esto se emocionaban aunque fuera un poquito, pero no logró nada – ¡UN BAILE!

— ¡UN BAILE! – gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Claro, ¿Qué mejor que un baile? – dijo con sarcasmo.

—Un comunicado – dijo serio Gwendal que no entendió.

— ¡NO! El baile es algo ideal, que mejor muestra de amor del rey a su prometido que organizarle una fiesta para presentarlo formalmente. Reuniendo a todos sus aliados y viendo al príncipe mezclarse tanto con humanos como demonios y la mezcla de estos – desde cuando esa mujer sabia de ese tipo de cosas, no lo sabían pero eso era una señal de que por algo era la ex reina de aquel extraño país.

—Muy bien – asintió el general mientras hablaba – se hará lo que madre a propuesto.

— ¡Yupi! Por fin un baile después de tanto tiempo – dijo saltando la mujer – empezaré con todo, primero las invitaciones… sí eso haré, será dentro de un mes para que todo quede perfecto – dijo saliendo del lugar.

— ¿Alguien más cree que esto es un error? – afirmó y preguntó al mismo tiempo el rey, la respuesta fue un asentimiento general, pero ya nada podían hacer, el baile se daría.

Después de lo que fue un día aparentemente relajado el rey y su prometido se dirigían a su habitación a descansar cuando al rey se le ocurrió jugar un rato, así que sin más espero a quedar atrás de su prometido para así poder abrazarlo.

—Suéltame – amenazó el rubio.

—No quiero…además quedamos en que te enamorarías de mi – rió, abrazándolo mas fuerte de la cintura, pero sin dejar de caminar.

— ¡No! Tú dijiste que harías que me enamorara de ti – estaba molesto, pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba que él estuviera cerca, no era como otros, ese chico era dulce o tierno, no lo sabía solo sabía que empezaba a gustarle.

—Ya verás como pronto me amaras – y sin más lo soltó para adelantarse y entrar a la habitación

—Idiota – susurro, pero estaba sonriendo.

Ya una vez cambiado y listos para dormir

—Oye Wolf, pensé que habías quemado los camisones que te compré – dijo saliendo del baño

—Que diría la gente si quemo lo que mi querido prometido me ha regalado – habló con sarcasmo y se metió a la cama, lo cual lo imitó el otro; cuando el rubio estaba por caer de dormido sintió que algo no estaba bien sentía un peso extra sobre él, al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que el rey se encontraba arriba; tardo unos momentos en comprender que esa posición no era correcta en esos momentos.

— ¡Bájate! – dijo tratando de sonar calmado, no se supone que él era diferente a los demás, ¿Por qué hacia eso?

—No, hasta que te dé tu beso de las buenas noches – sonrió.

—Yo no quiero…beso de las buenas noches – se sonrojó.

—Aun así te lo daré…buenas noches – le susurro al oído mientras le besaba la mejilla, se bajo de él y se acostó en su lado de la cama dándole la espalda al rubio que se tocaba la mejilla donde lo había besado. Estaba comprobado, le gusta el rey, sin darse cuenta el rey había empezado a gustarle, ¿de verdad se enamoraría de el? Y con esa pregunta en la mente se quedó dormido.

Fin del capitulo 2

Bueno espero que les guste, lamento haber tardado tanto pero ha ya empezaron mis clases, es tan lindo extrañaba la explotacion de los maestros correr de un lado a otro. sin mas me voy jojojo hoy entro temprano, entre a actualizar.

sin mas muchas gracias por leer! nos leemos en la proxima gracias a esas personas que comentan


	3. Chapter 3

_**Alianza**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**¡Juguemos con fuego!**_

Todo estaba muy rápido en los últimos días, las preparaciones para el baile no solo le quitaban tiempo a los pobres sirvientes y soldados, sino que también al rey y su prometido ya que debían firmar las invitaciones, según cheri eso las hacia mas especiales, allí estaban los dos encerrados en le despacho trabajando.

Cierto demonio de fuego estaba de lo más aburrido, era natural, después de firmar más de 150 invitaciones cualquiera se cansa, la pregunta era ¿Qué tan aburrido estaba ese día? La respuesta era fácil: mucho, entonces recordó la cosa que el rey hizo en su último movimiento antes de dormir y por su causa no había parado de sonrojarse.

—Yuuri, ¿no sientes algo extraño? – pero no sonó como el quería

—No, ya se me entumieron los dedos de tanto firmar – dijo de lo mas normal – mira hasta mi firma ya no se parece – Wolfram observo lo que el rey le entregaba y tenia razón, era un asco.

—Firmar es como dibujar – dijo mientras miraba su firma que seguía igual que al principio, hermosa.

— ¿No entiendo?

—No es raro… bueno firmar es como dibujar, solo pones una rayita, un circulo, bolita, arco vuelta, arriba, abajo, puntito y listo – dijo mientras le mostraba su hermosa firma.

—Intentemos, puntito, bolita, giro, cosita… - el rey se quedo mirando su obra de arte.

—¡Es horrible! esta peor que las otros – dijo el rubio que le había quitado el papel y lo hacia pedazos.

—¡Eres cruel!– dijo con ojos llorosos.

—Jaja – ¿Como ese tipo podía hacerlo reír fácilmente?– tendrás que castigarme – dijo mientras cerraba su ojo izquierdo.

—Esa no me parece una mala idea – dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie, dio la vuelta al lado en que se encontraba su prometido, en un movimiento rápido hizo que el rubio quedare de pie y entre su confusión aprovecho para besarlo.

— ¿Qué haces? – dijo cuando logro separarse, aunque sí estaba muy confundido.

—Te castigo – sonrió – robándote un beso – trato de fingir que no era algo importante.

— ¿QUÉ? TU ROBANDOLE A UN BIELFIELD… No ha nacido el hombre o la mujer que le robe algo a mi familia – dijo tomándolo y besándolo ahora él.

— ¿Wolf? – dijo nervioso nunca se imagino que ese chico reaccionara así.

—Eso es para que vea que a mi nadie me roba nada – dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida del lugar y terminaba con un gran portazo su salida.

—Ahhh - suspiró – no puedo creer todo lo que ese pequeño demonio causa en mi – rió – cada día me enamoró mas de ti – volvió a reír mientras se acomodaba en su gran silla; mientras del otro lado de la puerta había un pequeño demonio apoyado en esta, tocándose los labios.

La tarde pasó sin mayor emoción, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir palabra o mirarse a los ojos por la pena que sentían después de ese beso, planeado o no algo se había movido en su interior.

— ¿Madre te puedes enamorar de una persona sin conocerla del todo? – preguntó el demonio a su progenitora.

—No veo porque no, el amor solo nace cuando menos lo esperamos ¿te has enamorado de su majestad?

—No, solo estoy confundido – dijo al tiempo que salía de la habitación para encaminarse a la que compartía con el moreno.

—Creo que me he pasado – dijo el moreno desde su cama esperando a que el rubio entrara por esa puerta – seguro cree que soy un pervertido – gritó.

—Eso desde que lo conocí – dijo el rubio ya dentro de la habitación

—No debías escuchar eso – estaba penado.

—Para que lo grita entonces – se dio la vuelta para ir al armario y tomar su ropa de dormir.

—No se supone que llegaras – dijo metiéndose entre las sabanas, ya estaba listo para dormir.

— ¿Pensaste que te tendría miedo solo por que me besaste? pues no, soy un soldado y nuca huyo de una batalla y menos si es en contra de un enclenque como usted – rió mientras se acomodaba a su lado.

—Recuerda que este enclenque es tu rey y también tu prometido, el ser que mas amas – rió.

— ¿Amarlo? – trató de sonar sarcástico pero con el sonrojo que apareció en su rostro solo parecía apenado.

—El amor es un sentimiento maravilloso cuando es correspondido y cuando no, es muy doloroso, por eso yo haré que me ames, para que ni tu ni yo suframos – su tono era serio

—Si de verdad esta fuera una confesión de amor creo que le pondría un cinco – se acomodó en su lugar con su corazón latiendo mas fuerte de lo que el deseaba.

—Para la próxima seré más romántico – rió, pero el rubio no podía verlo. Y pensar que esta si fue una verdadera confesión pensó el moreno.

Ninguno de los dos dijo más esa noche, ambos se encontraban despiertos pero cada uno trataba de analizar que sentía el uno por el otro.

Esa mañana como todas las demás Yuuri se levantó temprano para ir a correr con Conrad.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – solicitó el menor.

—Claro heika – sonrió como de costumbre.

— ¿Cómo puedo saber si lo que siento es amor o solo atracción?

—El amor es ese sentimiento que te lleva a querer pasar más tiempo con esa persona, amarla sin importar lo que pase y la atracción solo…eso tendrá que descubrirlo, no puedo decirle que es amar usted tiene que saberlo por si mismo.

—Pensaré en lo que me dijiste – siguió corriendo mientras pensaba y hablaba solo.

—El único que puede saber lo que siente es usted – rió.

—y eso es lo que deseo saber –

Una vez que hubieron terminado con el entrenamiento y todo lo demás nuestro querido rey se preparaba para ir a su habitación y tomar un baño. Pasó por el jardín donde habían todo tipo de flores.

Ya estaba despierto pero no quería abrirlos ojos, de alguna manera su apodo de "Lord mocoso" era bueno, nadie se atrevía a ir a fastidiarlo y eso lo hacia feliz, podía dormir tranquilamente o estar sin hacer nada; fue en ese momento en el que escuchó la puerta abrir y volver a cerrarse, se quedo allí sin hacer nada esperando a ver que pasaba.

—Mi dulce príncipe ¿Cuándo planeas despertar? – Escuchó decir a su prometido, y sintió como este le daba un beso en la mejilla — abre ya los ojos, es tarde – sabía que estaba sonriendo podía imaginarlo – bueno tomare un baño – sin mas escuchó sus pasos y la puerta de dicho lugar cerrarse.

—Eso fue extraño, nunca nadie me había despertado así – dijo, mientras abría los ojos solo para toparse con una rosa blanca en la cama, con una nota que decía "buenos días mi príncipe" con solo leer eso sintió como se sonrojaba, era un pequeño detalle pero un lindo detalle, muchos le habían mandado flores entre otras cosas pero no era el detalle… era la persona que se lo había dado lo que lo hacia tan feliz, entonces fue cuando por fin aceptó que se estaba enamorando de un enclenque.

—Buenos días – saludó Yuuri saliendo del baño al ver a su prometido sentado en la gran cama.

—Buenos días – contestó desde la cama con la flor en sus manos – ¿Por qué una rosa blanca?

—…simplemente me pareció mas adecuada que una roja. La verdad me gustó. Seguro te han enviado miles de flores, pero rojas lo cual demuestra el amor o la pasión que esas personas dicen sentir por ti, yo te traje una blanca…porque lo que siento por ti es puro.

— ¿se supone que debo creer que ya me amas?

—Dije lo que siento por ti, no dije que fuera amor, te quiero… tal vez más de lo que puedes imaginar , pero aun no es amor –no quería confesarse sino sabia que era exactamente lo que sentía.

—Yo también te quiero…es poco el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos pero te quiero – se volteó para que el otro no notara su sonrojo

—Te veo en el comedor – dijo el rey.

Se quedó allí sentado un rato, no sabia como reaccionar ante este nuevo sentimiento, lo que sí sabía es que si el quería algo o a alguien eso era para siempre, sin mas dejaría lo de la apuesta de lado y trataría de ser feliz con su enclenque.

La mañana pasó sin pena ni gloria, después de esa extraña confesión de ambos ninguno había hablado, solo ponían pensaban que no querían dañar al otro.

La tarde fue otra cosa, ninguno de los dos podía concentrarse en sus actividades así que ambos se dirigieron al jardín, al estar allí los don frente a frente no pudieron evitar sonrojarse. Wolfram fue a sentarse bajo la sombra de un gran árbol.

— ¿Vienes? o ¿Te me quedaras mirando?

—Lo siento – dijo sentándose junto al rubio.

— Sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de este lugar –no sabia si era una pregunta o un comentario.

—La paz que se siente – completó.

—No, que nadie viene por esta parte y puedo hacer esto – dijo al tiempo en que rápidamente quedaba sobre el rey.

— ¿Por qué? – dijo sonrojado, mientras notaba también el de su prometido.

—Simple, me gustas…más de lo que piensas – susurró lo último al oído del rey.

—Eres lo mas hermoso que he visto – el rubio sonrió. Sus labios estaban cerca, volverían a juntarse una vez más, así fue, poco a poco la distancia desapreció y un nuevo beso ocurrió haciendo que ambos chicos se demostraran el amor que todavía no sabia que sentían o no se atrevían a aceptar. Las posiciones fueron intercambiadas ahora era Yuuri el que estaba sobre el rubio.

—Esto es lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida – dijo el rey.

—Claro ¿como un enclenque como tu iba a pensar tener a alguien como yo de prometido?

—Nada egocéntrico mi prometido – rió al tiempo que se ponía a un lado de él.

— ¿Qué aremos ahora?— preguntó el príncipe acomodándose sobre su pecho.

—Ser lo que somos…la pareja real – lo abrazó.

—No creo que sea fácil –.

—Lo será mientras estés a mi lado –.

La hora de la cena llegó, ambos se habían pasado el resto de la tarde en el jardín hablando de miles de cosas que al mismo tiempo no eran nada. Se prepararon para lo que venia, al atravesar la puerta ya no habría vuelta atrás.

—Buenas noches – dijeron ambos chicos a todos los que se encontraban allí.

—Buenas noches heika, Wolfram – dijeron.

—Llegan tarde – fue la respuesta de Gwendal.

—El tiempo se nos pasó volando hermano, estábamos en el jardín hablando.

—Les recuerdo que ambos tienen obligaciones en este castillo.

—Pero te recuerdo hijo que ellos están comprometidos y son jóvenes déjalos que se diviertan y tal vez pronto organice una boda y no un baile – ambos chicos se sonrojaron pero trataron de aparentar que no pasaba nada tomando sus lugares en la mesa.

La cena transcurrió sin contratiempos por lo que en menos tiempo de lo que ellos se esperaban ya estaban en su habitación listos para dormir.

El día empezó bien para los prometidos como siempre Yuuri salió a correr con Conrad. Cuando regreso a la habitación se encontró con un rubio muy sonriente.

—Buenos días mi príncipe – saludó el rey acercándose a la cama.

—Buenos… - antes de que pudiera contestar el rey lo había besado – Yuuri – susurro bajando la cabeza.

—Creo que es hora de que tome un baño – se alejó.

—Yo tomaré uno después – sonrió, en eso notó un flor junto a él.

—Hoy cambie, todos los días te traeré una, como recordatorio que cada día que pasa te quiero mas de lo que ya lo hacía – se fue.

No sabían como actuar en su habitación y estando a solas era más fácil demostrarse lo que sentían, pero afuera era totalmente distinto empezando por los rumores que se habían formado ¿cómo evitar que pensaran mal de ellos? pero en fin lo intentarían.

— ¿Y si nos tómanos de las manos? – sugirió el príncipe.

—Sí, creo que hay que empezar de poco en poco – sonrió.

—También lo creo, seria muy extraño que nos vieran besándonos…- se sonroja.

—Bien es hora de que seamos…nosotros – rió. Salieron de la habitación tomados de la mano.

—Yuuri camina más lento – se quejó.

—Lo siento – dijo al darse cuenta que lo estaba jalando.

—Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien, tú lo dijiste – trató de tranquilizarlo.

Todos lo notaron, algo estaba pasando entre ellos.

Fue una tarde, dos semanas antes del baile cuando fueron descubiertos por los hermanos del rubio, los dos chicos se congelaron, el gran rey tenía acorralado al príncipe entre la pared y su cuerpo, el otro no parecía enojado con esa acción.

— ¿Qué significa esto? – dijo el mayor con una nueva arruga.

—Hermano –.

—Lo que pasa es que yo amo a Wolfram – aseguró el rey.

— ¿Amor? – dijeron los tres hermanos.

Estaba a punto de contestar cuando se escucharon pasos que venían apresuradamente a donde ellos se encontraban. Yuuri ya se había separado de wolfram y se puso al frente para protegerlo, no sabía por qué, pero no tenía un buen presentimiento de lo que veía.

— ¡Yuuri! – gritó un joven rubio de cabellos largos al tiempo que se tiraba para ser abrazado por el mencionado

—Sara – logró decir, en definitiva esto no estaba bien

—Murata – esto le estaba gustando menos.

—Podrías hacerme el favor de soltar a mi prometido – soltó con enojo Wolfram.

—Entonces es verdad, buscaste al alguien tan rápido para reemplazarme – se separó Sara

— ¿Qué estas diciendo? – eso no podía ser verdad.

—Sara, no compliques las cosas, dime ¿Por qué estas aquí?

— ¿Cómo que por qué? Recuerda, te amo y nadie va a separarte de mí – sonrió altanero.

—Pues ¿que crees? él ya tiene un prometido – rió wólfram.

—Pero el prometió casarse con migo –.

—Eso no es verdad, él no jugaría con…espera, es por eso que dijiste que si te casas con un humano no haría la diferencia, solo me estas utilizando –.

— ¡No! Se que esto se ve mal pero no es así – el moreno de lentes no decía nada, solo observaba planeando su movimiento. Que Yuuri se casará con Wolfram era su prioridad, lo malo es que ese otro rey se le adelantó.

—Yuuri yo se que te están obligando. – trato de llamar su atención Sara

—Wolfram esto no es lo que parece, Sara solo es un amigo, todo esto esta fuera de control. Hablemos en nuestra habitación.

—Yo no quiero hablar contigo – dijo.

—Hablaremos – dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba a donde había dicho.

Llegaron mas rápido de lo que pensó, tenia que aclarar todo. Wolfram era celoso, parte de las veces no escuchaba.

—Ahora entiendo el por qué de la puesta…solo querías que te amara para jugar conmigo y luego irte con él ¿no?

— ¡claro que no! –

—Si yo te dejaba ya tenias un repuesto – rió – lo bueno es que esto pasó.

— ¡No! esto esta mal, yo te amo, Sara es un rey que conocí desde hace un tiempo, con él hice una alianza; mi primera alianza, solo que él se enamoró de mi, pero yo solo lo veo como un buen amigo ¿puedes creerme?

—yo la verdad…

Continuara …  
>Fin del capitulo 3<p>

hola!

lamento mucho la demora de verdad! pero han sido tiempos donde no me ha dado tiempo, asi que sin mas gracias por leer!

espero sus comentarios y gracias a las personas que comentaron de verdad muchas gracias!

yuki *.*


	4. Chapter 4

_**Alianza **_

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**¿Quién dijo que estoy celoso?**_

—Sabes que yo nunca te mentiría, no es de mi gusto decir cosas que no siento, por nada del mundo le diría "te amo" si no lo sintiera – aclaró el rey, tenía que solucionar esto, no podía dejarlo ir.

—Te creeré porque…yo también te amo…este sentimiento no es un capricho, con solo mirarte soy feliz, cada que escucho tu voz… cada que me abrazas siento que podría estar para siempre así contigo, yo también te amo, no sé como pasó, tampoco cuando, pero me enamore de ti a pesar de que eres una anciano y por lo tanto has tenido otros y otras prometidas.

—Pero eres el único al que realmente amo, los demás que importan –dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

—Tienes más experiencia que yo, no sé como actuar, no sé que hacer – dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Solo ser tú mismo mi pequeño demonio – rió, mientras lo abrazaba.

— ¿A quién le dices pequeño? – lo miró directo a los ojos y sin evitarlo pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello del maou. El beso no se hizo esperar.

Estaban en la cama, abrazados, de vez en cuando se besaban, pero solo eso.

—No me gusta la idea de que ese rey este aquí – dijo wolfram sentándose.

—Entiende, es nuestro invitado ahora, no podemos hacer que se mache antes del baile, sería visto como una ofensa – dijo serio el moreno.

—Entonces no quiero que se te acerque – cruzó sus brazos sombre su pecho haciendo un lindo puchero.

— ¿Por qué no? – dijo mientras se sentaba y lo abrazaba.

—Porque tú eres solo mío y de nadie más – se volvió a abrazarlo y esconderse en el pecho del otro, quedaron recostados nuevamente.

—Lo mismo te digo, tú solo eres mío y si veo que alguien quiere alejarte de mi lado juro que lo mato.

—Yo juro que si me llegas a engañar no volverás a saber de mí, me iré y nunca me encontraras.

—Eso nunca pasará ¿cómo podría engañarte con alguien más? tú eres el ser más bello… Wolfram – cuando se dio cuenta el demonio ya se encontraba dormido.

La cena no fue un momento muy cómodo que pudiera decirse, el rey Sara esperaba la entrada del rey solo, pero eso no pasó.

—Buenas noches lamento nuestro retraso – dijo al entrar el moreno tomado de la mano de su prometido, tomaron su lugar en la mesa juntos, claro.

— ¿Lord von Bielefiel porque se comprometió con el maou? – dijo Sara.

—Eso es simple…cuando dos personas se enamoran es normal que se comprometan y pronto se casen.

— ¿Sabe que todos piensan que este compromiso es una farsa?

—Lo sé, es solo que la gente ya no cree en el amor a primera vista.

—A su corta edad habla usted con mucha seguridad.

—Un noble como yo nunca debe dudar de sus palabras, a pesar de mi edad soy uno de los mejores soldados y tenga por seguro que seré el mejor regente de mis tierras.

—Es verdad, los nobles como usted no tienen tiempo de juagar como niños normales, los encierran en clases sobre modales y esgrima…- fue interrumpido

—Todas esas lecciones son necesarias, así no necesito un guardaespaldas que en algún momento decida traicionarme y matarme, puedo defenderme solo ¿A qué quiere llegar?

—A que no puedo creer que usted se haya enamorado tan rápido del rey ¿esta es una alianza muy ventajosa no cree?

—Creo que usted está molesto porque es lo que planeaba, pero el rey no se enamoró de alguien como usted sin modales, educación.

— ¿Cómo se atreve? Me está ofendiendo – levantó la voz.

— ¡Cómo es que usted se atreve a cuestionar lo que yo siento! esa es una peor falta de educación.

—Con su permiso me retiro – dijo el rubio de cabellos largos – rey Yuuri me gustaría hablar con usted después – rió.

—Claro, mañana a primera hora en mi oficina – dijo serio, todos en la mesa lo estaban, la pelea entre esos dos no llegó a los gritos ni a una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, pero nada quitaba que para la próxima Wolfram se descontrolara, y eso no sería bueno.

En los jardines del palacio pacto de sangre

—Se controló usted muy bien Lord Bielfield, debo felicitarlo – rió.

— ¿Qué es lo que planea usted?

— ¿Por qué piensa que planeo algo?

—Fue usted el que trajo a ese rey

—Yo solo ayudo a Shibuya – los dos estaban cara a cara.

—No lo parece – dijo enojado.

—Esto hará que su compromiso se vea mas solido. Para nadie es un secreto que Sara está enamorado de Yuuri, su presencia aquí acabará con los rumores, le ruego que tenga paciencia –

—Aún cuando me muera de ganas de prenderle fuego a ese sujeto – rió malvadamente

—Wolfram…Murata – dijo el rey al verlos solos en ese lugar, bastante cerca para su gusto.

—Shibuya, le explicaba a tu prometido las razones por las que me atreví a traer a Sara – al parecer esto se pondría más divertido de lo que pensaba.

—Espero sean buenas razones – lo miró seriamente.

—Claro, quiero quedarme con tu prometido – sus anteojos brillaron.

— ¡ESO NUNCA!– gritó furioso – ALEJATE DE WOLFRAM, ÉL ES SOLAMENTE MIO – fue atacadó por una serpiente de agua.

—Como lo imaginé – rió – estas enamorado - dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

— ¿A qué viene eso? – dijo mientras ocultaba al rubio detrás de él, estaba sorprendido por aquella acción que no podía ni hablar.

—Al parecer las cosas serán más divertidas que antes – rió-

—Espera ¿qué quieres decir? – dijo el rubio.

—Espero que ambos estén preparados para lo que viene – dijo antes de desaparecer dentro del castillo.

—La gente es tan rara aquí – dijo el rubio.

—Pero nadie te alejará de mi lado – lo abrazó.

—Y tú crees que voy a dejarte en manos de un…ese rey inmaduro –dijo con rabia.

— ¿Alguien esta celoso?

—Yo no ataqué a mi mejor amigo por celos – dijo volteando el asunto.

—Yo no ataqué por celos – se sonrojó.

—Claro – dijo sarcástico.

—Lo ataqué por estar muy cerca de mi lindo prometido – rió – bien, es hora de que los dos no vayas a nuestra habitación a dormir.

El resto de la noche pasó tranquila, la mañana ya sería otra cosa.

Se despertó más temprano de lo normal esperando hacer su rutina de ejercicios y después hablar con Sara, por lo que rogaba que en esa pequeña reunión no pasara nada malo.

—Buenos días – escuchó decir a su prometido mientras entraba a la habitación después de hacer sus ejercicios.

—Esta muy feliz hoy – dijo al verlo sonreír.

—Digamos que dormí muy bien – sonrió.

—Y yo que pensé que era por la linda rosa que te traje hoy – se la puso a un lado.

—Sí, está muy linda –

—No tan linda como tú, pero bueno me rogó por venir a tu lado –

—Jajajajajaja…enclenque – rió antes de recibir un beso de su prometido.

Antes de ir a desayunar pasó a su despacho donde se vería con Sara, la idea no le agradaba por el simple hecho de que los dos estarían solos, Wolfram no estaba muy contento con eso, pero tenía que dejar las cosas en claro.

—Buenos días – dijo al entrar y ver sentado a Sara.

—Buenos días – devolvió el saludo.

Bien, ya estoy aquí ¿de qué quieres que hablemos?

—La seriedad no va contigo. Los dos tenemos 20 años, no es posible que te guste ese mocoso –

— ¿Por qué no?

—Es un niño que trata de actuar como un adulto, no es alguien para ti.

— ¿Y quién sí lo es? ¿Tú? no lo creo – rió de lado. Defender lo que sentía por esa persona lo hacía fuerte, dejaba la amabilidad de lado y trataba de luchar por esa persona, nunca lo había hecho, pero se sentía bien.

— ¿De verdad lo amas? – dijo con la cabeza de lado.

—Sí –respondió con toda la seguridad que poseía.

En ese momento se abre la puerta dejando entrar al gran sabio.

—Se los dije, ninguno de los dos mentía – dijo con autosuficiencia.

— ¿Qué está pasando? – dijo confundido el rey. Para su sorpresa afuera de esa oficina se encontraban los diez representantes de las familias nobles, junto con su prometido y parte de los sirvientes del castillo.

—Digamos que muchas personas se dejaron llevar por los rumores de que tu compromiso con Wolfram era una farsa, le pedí ayuda a tu amigo Sara para que demostráramos que esto es real.

—Es verdad, yo solo jugué el papel…bueno solo hice que Wolfram se pusiera celoso para acabar con todo esto. – sonrió Sara.

—Creo que esta es la prueba que necesitaban, espero que ya con todo esto estén en calma y acepten que este compromiso es real…- fue interrumpido.

—El baile es solo para hacerlo más oficial de lo que ya es – dijo Yuuri con total seguridad.

Los demás días pasaron lento, para el gusto de rey y su prometido ahora había demasiada gente en el castillo, todo por culpa del baile que estaba a dos días y a lo que el gran sabio y Sara hicieron los nobles llegaron antes de tiempo, por así decirlo, pero estaba felices, ya nadie dudaba que su amor fuera real, así que a disfrutarlo ¿no?

— ¿Y qué sigue ahora su majestad? – dijo en tono juguetón el rubio.

—Pues por el momento seguir descansando bajo este enorme árbol y después anunciar… nuestra próxima boda – rió.

—Yo no quiero casarme aún – rió

— ¿Qué? – dijo asustado.

—No sin antes de tener una o varias citas con usted – rió.

—Ya me habías asustado – volvió a su lugar.

—Sigo queriendo mi cita – haciendo un puchero.

—Después de que termine toda esta locura prometo que saldremos, es más te llevare a mi mundo para que conozcas a mi familia.

—Eso me agrada – sonrió - ¿crees que yo les agrade?

—Te adorarán, de eso estoy más que seguro –

Fin del capítulo 4

pues aqui tienen el cap 4 espero les haya gustado! si tienen ideas de lo que pueda pasar o quieran que pase en la cita adelante decirlas, que asi el cap sera mejor! gracias por leer y comentar.


End file.
